Addicted To Twilight
by ana1210
Summary: Read on to know if you're addicted to twilight and signs to know how you're addicted


**How to know if you're a Twilight addict! **

**No copy right intended. Enjoy, if there is something wrong, rude etc. about this fanfiction please notify me and changes will be made. Thanks and please R&R. :) **

If you are in love with a fictional character.

If you have ever dreamed or imagined being a vampire or a werewolf.

If you have ever read a 700 pg. + book in less than one day

If you have ever read all the twilight books in one week.

If you cannot live without any of the twilight books or movies

If you think that Twilight is the best book known to man

If you've reread Twilight over four times

If you cried, screamed, or threw a fit when Edward left Bella in New Moon

Huh, it figures. All the good guys are taken, vampires, or both.

If you own ten or more types of merchandise belonging to the Twilight Saga

If you have the set of books in your home

If you have watched the movie a multiple amount of times

If you waited for hours when they put twilight in the cinemas

If you can't go without 1 conversation without bringing up twilight somehow

If you host movie nights only about twilight to watch either you favourite Edward or Jacob scenes.

If you own the new twilight dolls

If you watched the Oprah show when they were talking about Eclipse

If you actually went to the Oprah show

If you have twilight posters

If you have every magazine article that they put out about Twilight

If you imagine that you get any character of the twilight saga for a day.

If anyone talks shit about twilight you'll kill em

If you own twilight stickers

If your screensaver is anything related to twilight

If your desktop picture is related to twilight

You hear/see the characters in your head

You know vampires exist, aren't ashamed of it and wish you were one

You use quotes from the books in your everyday speech

You memorized parts of the book and mutter them constantly to yourself

You want to visit/live in Forks

A love song comes up on the radio and you immediately relate it to Twilight

You add said song to your I-pod under the Twilight Play list

You dream about the book

You sleep with the books cradled in your arms

You have placed the books in a fire proof safe when you're no reading them

You no longer pay attention to your non-Twilight friends

Your Twilight friends and you wish each other goodnight saying "Dream of Edward"

Your sweetheart and you call each other 'Edward' and 'Bella'

You no longer say OMG. You say OMCarlisle, OMEdward or OMVampire or OMJacob, OMEmmett, OMJasper OMWerewolf etc.

You added 'Cullen', 'Volturi' and 'Quileute' to your computer's dictionary

You are seriously considering naming your kid after a character

You hear thunder and say "Home run, Emmett"

You still cry at the sad parts, laugh at the funny ones and sigh at the romantic ones even though you've read them a thousand times

People confuse you with a vampire, not because you're pale or beautiful but because of the shadows under your eyes (you were up all night rereading the books

You tell jokes about Twilight although you know no one will understand you

You read the part where Edward leaves Bella and cry your eyes out

Then you think, "Better. With Bella gone, Edward is mine."

When someone asks you how your food is, you say "Well, it's no irritable grizzly…"

If you have watched Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse so many times that you can quote it word for word.

When it's dusk outside, you mutter "Twilight again. The safest part of the day for us…"

Apples, Tulips and Red Ribbons are your new favourite fruit, flower and accessory

You photo-shopped your own photo so you look like a vampire

You see a Volvo and squeal with delight.

You match your friends to the character they remind you of

You open the book and know exactly where you are by reading two or three words

When someone mentions how scary something was, you scoff and say "James and Victoria are scarier."

You believe that previous vampire myths (garlic, wooden stakes, bat wings) are stupid and outdated

You spend all day speaking about Twilight, and people tell you to shut up

You want to buy the twilight cars (e.g. Porsche)

You see a bite on somebody's hand (even if it was their dog) and immediately think, "James…"

-You go to the zoo and think: "Hmmm. Buffet"

Eager to see how they decide to fill Breaking Dawn

If you split your friends up into Team Edward, Team Jacob and of course Team Switzerland!

You hear the name "Jacob" and you scream "Where?"

If you've ever acted like a paranoid fool because you believe (or wish) that the Twilight characters exist

If you've started having dreams featuring Twilight characters

You own designer clothes (Alice)

You can't wait till Midnight Sun Come out.

You are laughing and nodding as you read this Quiz!

**Have any to add let me know. Hope you know whether you're an addict now. Hope you like it and please R&R. Smile, it's good not to get wrinkles**


End file.
